A Precipitous Covenant
by RevSue
Summary: Nanny & Wilkes make an agreement under stress, then have difficulties carrying through with their promise to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Precipitous Covenant

Rating: T (ish) .... LT (for LATE teen....)

Summary: Nanny and Sir Wilkes begin to explore their relationship with a rash vow made under duress.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters since the Eloise movies and the characters are the property of Disney and Kay Thompson and possibly even Hilary Knight. I make no money from this work of fiction, to my eternal regret._

Peering through the crack in the door that Eloise had left open, Nanny's heart quickened as Sir Wilkes strode past. Nanny was sure he had never thought of her in 'that' way ... he had hardly ever even LOOKED at her. So why did her heart begin to flutter every time she saw HIM? Why was she reduced to a fluttery, tongue-tied, almost babbling simpleton every time he raised his hat and said something as innocuous as 'Good morning' or 'Good evening'? Normally she was, well, her best friends had called her outspoken, her few enemies had termed her bold and brazen ... but she could never be called that when HE was near. She was convinced he could not possibly know of her interest in him, however. That was one blessing. After all, MANY people kissed others under greenery at Christmastime, and she had only touched his cheek briefly with her lips on Christmas Eve, for Lord's sake! Hardly an earth-shaking kiss, for sure, sure, sure! He had not referred to it since and neither had she. Now Nanny closed the door very, very, very slowly, her eyes lingering on the dapper gentleman walking towards the elevator, heading for his usual day of whatever it was he did in New York City!

O o O o O o

For his part, Sir Wilkes couldn't understand why such an out-going, vivacious woman would think there was anything special about HIM! Not that she had ever SAID anything, of course, but he could tell. There was the kiss that she had pressed on his cheek the other night, after all! How he wished he hadn't been so startled! If only he had reacted more quickly and turned his head so that her kiss could have landed on his lips! If only Eloise's mother hadn't arrived just then ... he might have chanced trying to steal a kiss from HER as well! He could have taken a bit of mistletoe ... no, he would not have had the nerve. He sighed inwardly. Nonetheless, he was convinced Nanny secretly admired him. Only a completely blind imbecile could miss the look of ... well, of adoration that always flashed into her expressive blue eyes before she lowered them demurely. He knew she watched him from behind the partially-closed door whenever he passed while she was by the door. He had caught her at it once when he had turned back abruptly, having forgotten to mail a letter. In fact, he could sense her watching him now. He made the effort to straighten up, to stride evenly, to appear confident and in control even though he was nothing of the sort when it came to women. For one horrible moment, he wondered if his suit pants were fitting quite as well as they used to fit, and made a mental resolution to visit his tailor first thing this morning, before carrying on with the rest of his day as planned.

Having overheard Eloise saying that her mother was taking her to Montreal later this afternoon for the next two nights and that Nanny was going to stay behind at the Plaza to look after Weenie and Skipperdee, he wondered now if he should perhaps speak with Nanny about going out for dinner. Well, that would bear pondering. He wasn't sure if he had the nerve to ask her out. He had never invited a woman out before, and wasn't even sure what was proper protocol these days! Should he write her a note? Telephone her? Speak to her in person? Yes, it would definitely bear pondering.

O o O o O o

Although they had had tea together back in the spring, thanks to Eloise, the rather remarkable little girl Nanny looked after, and had danced a number of dances at the Debutante Ball that night, and since then had even spent the occasional evening together watching television, always chaperoned by Eloise, of course, Nanny and Sir Wilkes did not know each other well. Both were secretly attracted to the other, but neither was willing to admit it even to themselves, let alone to anyone else! Neither could quite believe that at their age and in their circumstances, they had apparently found the one special person with whom they could share everything. Nanny, of course, was convinced that Sir Wilkes was out of the realm of possibility as anything other than a casual acquaintance because of the difference in their classes. That had never occurred to Sir Wilkes himself, but he, too, thought a relationship between them an impossibility because if Nanny ever REALLY got to know him, she would find out that he was inwardly as dull and plodding and uninteresting as he was convinced he appeared outwardly. Except for certain fantasies, of course, which he would never dream of revealing to anyone, especially Nanny, since she figured largely in all of them.

O o O o O o

After spending over an hour at the tailor's, being measured, choosing the material and style and ordering a couple of new suits, Sir Wilkes recalled that he had a parcel up in his room that should have been in the mail the day before. Sighing, he turned back to the Plaza, and marched to the elevator to go back to the sixteenth floor. Not being terribly observant as a rule, he had no idea why it appeared that so many people were waiting at the elevators ... and had he known that the Plaza was in the process of setting up security and other important matters for an international conference due to start the following day, it would not have made any difference. He was trying his utmost not to think of his sensational dreams the night before, involving himself and Nanny in deliciously erotic circumstances as lead singers in a rather risqué cabaret. Having chanced to see her dancing and singing last week whilst she was decorating the Christmas tree with Eloise, his fantasies had taken a marvellous turn in the last week, but it was wreaking havoc with his composure whenever they found themselves together.

When the door opened, Sir Wilkes entered the elevator first, and, after greeting Max with a nod, proceeded to the back left corner as usual. Since he lived on the top floor, it made sense to stand right at the back, so as to be out of the way of others going between the lower floors. As he turned to face the doors, firmly ensconced in his corner, he caught his breath. Nanny was coming in with Eloise! She didn't seem to notice him, as her attention was all on the child. They backed into his corner and other people crowded in after them, Nanny ending up right in front of him with Eloise ahead of her. Then, to his shock, Nanny bent over slightly, pressing her hands on her chest in order to see down into the upturned face of the child speaking to her.

Sir Wilkes experienced the sudden and horrifyingly strong urge to push her hands aside and replace them with his own hands. He imagined rubbing slow circles on her... Good heavens, WHAT had come over him? He hadn't thought of such a thing in years! In fact, he had NEVER thought of such a thing! He had never looked at a woman and considered what it might be like to ... to ... to do that! Not that he wasn't curious, of course, but he was much too shy and withdrawn. No woman had ever glanced at him before ... not until Nanny. Now his hormones were jumping around like crazy, as if he were a sex-crazed teenager! Licking his lips, Sir Wilkes clenched his fists, almost able to feel the soft mounds of Nanny's ample curves. Never in all his wildest fantasies had THIS sort of reaction occurred! His desire grew, and he shifted slightly, trying to suppress his unwanted arousal.

It was no use. Sir Wilkes groaned faintly as the elevator stopped at the next floor and Nanny stepped back into him when still more people pushed in. On a crowded elevator! His suddenly active body found its place against hers, and the exquisite pressure hardened him even more. He prayed inwardly that the layers of clothing they both had on would disguise his shocking behaviour even as his traitorous hands eased up his jacket to feel her against himself with one less barrier between them. The gentle rocking of the elevator caused beads of sweat to break out over his brow, and he quivered as he struggled to control his base urges.

Nanny's breath caught in her throat as it occurred to her that Sir Wilkes, whom she had noticed but had tried to ignore for fear of Eloise saying something embarrassing, actually seemed to be ... WANTING her! Or at least, wanting what her body could give, give, give him! Oh, my LORD! Against her botto, she could feel the heat and pressure of a very impressive erection. She wished she could see his face, see whether or not she was going mad, mad, mad. Her own body was betraying her; her bones were turning to liquid; the tension was building up alarmingly inside her. She gave a small, nearly silent moan. It took all her willpower NOT to nestle up closer to that purely male reaction to HER, especially when the reaction was from HIM! Completely forgetting that they were on a crowded elevator and that Eloise was chattering a mile a minute, Nanny thought of Sir Wilkes ... naked ... beside her.... A rush of giddiness nearly took her knees out from under her.

The elevator stopped at the next floor, the surge sending Nanny into him once more. One more person got on, no one got off. Again they were all pressed even closer together, Eloise crowding Nanny back against him once more. Sir Wilkes bit his lip hard, closing his eyes. He was so close ... so close ... Oh God, he was going to come! The elevator started again with a jerk which pressed him firmly against her as her thighs tightened around him, and Sir Wilkes was lost. Wild lust and savage longing mingled, and he couldn't hold back any longer. His fingers gripped her hips tightly and he just managed not to shout his jubilation when he came in a searing rush, surrendering to the insane pleasure of it all.

By the sudden jerks and uneven breathing behind her, Nanny suspected that Sir Wilkes had achieved satisfaction. His fingers stopped digging in quite so hard to her hips. Now she was breathing unevenly herself, astonished at the wet heat flooded between her own thighs. She found it difficult to walk when Eloise pulled her out at the fourteenth floor to show her something, but was glad to escape without looking at Sir Wilkes, although her face was bright red.

Sir Wilkes overheard Eloise saying, just as the doors closed on them, "It really was hot in there, wasn't it, Nanny? That must be why your face is so red!" He sagged back into his corner and, with the added space, managed to dab at the beads of perspiration from his forehead with his spotless white linen handkerchief. He adjusted the front of his jacket to cover what he knew would be evidence of his release. He could not BELIEVE what he had just done! He was covered with mortification, not having felt this way since having had to bundle up his sheets as a teenager to hide the evidence of his wet dreams! And he still had to face Nanny again at some point! For the first time, Sir Wilkes seriously debated the wisdom of moving out of the Plaza. Then he clenched his jaw. He was NOT a coward! But what could he possibly say to Nanny? He cringed inwardly, never wanting to have to see the scorn on her face he was sure his actions would have engendered. Thank GOD he had not yet had the opportunity to ask her out for dinner! Maybe in about ten years, she would have forgotten his indiscretion, and he might be able to look her in the eye without blushing!

When the elevator doors opened on the sixteenth floor, Sir Wilkes fled the scene of his shame, noting as he hurried past that the doors to Nanny's rooms were firmly closed. He gained his own rooms and decided that perhaps a cold shower would do something to restore his equilibrium.

O o O o O o

Wilkes decided it was fate, cruel fate, that found him and Nanny alone on the elevator with Max the very next morning. Thinking the coast was clear when Nanny's doors were tightly shut, and knowing that Eloise and her mother had expected to leave the previous afternoon, he had hurried down the hallway to catch the elevator when he had heard it arrive, not suspecting that Nanny was already inside. Wilkes stopped abruptly at the open doors, dismayed at the sight of her at the back of the elevator. He turned bright red, but at Max's inquiring look, there was nothing to do but grit his teeth and step on. Embarrassed almost beyond belief, he moved to 'his' corner and resolutely kept his gaze turned away from Nanny, fighting the urge to feast his eyes on her voluptuous figure which had had him dreaming more vividly last night than he had done since his teenage years.

Nanny, for her part, flushed brilliantly and kept her own eyes fixed on the floor. WHY had she picked this particular time to go down for the newspaper, for Lord's sake? She should have known that Sir Wilkes might be going out, even though he usually left earlier in the day. She groaned inwardly. She had had a terrible night's sleep the previous night, having relived the time in the elevator over and over, wishing fervently she had been facing him, wishing they had been alone and had been making love and that SHE would have found fulfilment as well! She had writhed over the fact that she longed to experience what she had only read about, and that he had managed to get satisfaction from her without that satisfaction being reciprocated! In the hopes that she would relieve some of the pent-up tension brought on by the encounter in the crowded elevator, Nanny finally had resorted to pleasuring herself for the first time in years, years, _years_!

Now, seeing Sir Wilkes in person when she had imagined that the hands on her body last night were HIS hands, Nanny felt heated embarrassment rush over her, and whatever relief she had found the night before vanished like a puff of wind. Suddenly she was tingling and throbbing and aching everywhere throughout her sexually-deprived body, and she was mortified. It was all Sir Wilkes' fault! HE was the one who had started her thinking along those lines by his behaviour yesterday! She shot a pointed, furious glance in his direction, and froze. He was peeking at her.

Max had just got the elevator started on its downward journey and they were beginning to pick up speed when suddenly the lights flashed out and the car stopped with a jerk. Emitting a faint scream, Nanny lurched into Sir Wilkes and he caught her. Faintly surprised at how muscular he was under the proper three-piece suit and tie, Nanny tipped her head back, still with her hands spread over his chest and his arms around her. In the strange green-glow of the security light, she saw an answering desire in his eyes.

Their world faded to just the two of them. Ignoring Max's presence, Wilkes swiftly kissed her, a hesitant, brief, closed-mouth kiss that nevertheless sent her temperature soaring. Nanny closed her eyes for a split second, and as soon as she had done so, he withdrew his mouth from hers and set her aside, going back to being all business.

"Problems, Max?" he asked, a trifle huskily, stepping up to Max and peering at the elevator buttons.

"Thing's been acting up for a few days now." Max was pushing buttons frantically.

Nanny clung to the handrail, unable to forget the kiss, the brief promise of something exciting and wicked and profound. It could have been so much, much, much more! It SHOULD have been a REAL kiss, the kind she had read about ... Heat washed over her again as her body responded to her thoughts. Oh my Lord, she had, had, HAD to stop this insanity!

"Sir Wilkes, if you could give me a hand, I'll climb out the top there and see where we are. If we're close enough, I can maybe crawl out and get help," Max said.

Accordingly, Wilkes formed a step with his hands and boosted Max up. After pushing aside the trap door at the top, Max's legs waved wildly as he tried to pull himself up. Nanny came to the rescue and grabbed one foot while Wilkes took hold of Max's other foot, and together they pushed while Max pulled with his arms and managed to roll out and onto the top of the elevator. Then Max was calling back down the hole that he was going to climb up the cable and try to get out, but not to worry, because he'd be back to help them out in a jiffy. In moments, Nanny and Wilkes were alone in the darkened elevator.

Their eyes locked for a split second, then skittered away again. Then the elevator rumbled, shuddered, and dropped a couple of feet. Nanny stifled another scream as she and Wilkes clutched at each other and managed to stay upright, even when the elevator jerked to a stop again.

"Oh my stars, stars, stars, we are going to DIE!" Nanny squeaked. It was so unfair! She hadn't really LIVED, and now she was going to DIE! The elevator shuddered again, and that did it. Nanny decided she was NOT going to die before kissing Sir Wilkes the way she had always wanted to. "If I'm going to die, I'm going to die happy, for Lord's sake!" she blurted out.

Before Wilkes could respond, Nanny kissed him. Her kiss wasn't at all tentative, but then, as a general rule, neither was the woman. That energy was part of what made her so exciting to be around. Wilkes couldn't think any more, only feel. He forgot about the falling elevator, forgot about being embarrassed in Nanny's presence because of his outrageous behaviour the day before, forgot even his own name. Nanny tipped her head to the side, daringly sliding her tongue along the seam of his closed lips. Catching back a groan, Wilkes responded, kissing her back eagerly. She moaned at the wonderful sensation and pressed her hips closer to his.

The kiss deepened until Wilkes realized he had to pull away or give into the powerful urge to relieve his pounding need by taking her against the wall, right then and there. Shocked out of his usual complacency, he tensed, preparatory to shoving her away, then Nanny herself was pushing against his chest and edging back. In spite of knowing he HAD to release her, it was only reluctantly that he allowed her to ease away from him. She had kissed him to prove something, but now he was so flustered, bemused and aroused that he couldn't remember if he should know what that something was.

Her skin was flushed, her pupils dilated, and Nanny fingered her own mouth for a second before she realized he was watching her, mesmerized by her movements. Then she dropped her hand and crossed her arms under her ample breasts, drawing his eyes downward.

Wilkes swallowed, and his brain kicked half-heartedly into gear. He belatedly wished he had cupped her fullness, had caressed her there. He shuddered as he fought against his desire to pull her close again. That kiss, although wondrous, had been too short. Longer than when he had kissed HER, of course, but still ... too short. He needed more. Why had he pulled back? Oh yes. He would have ravished her had he not distanced himself from temptation ... and this was much too public a place, despite their present privacy!

At that inauspicious moment, they heard Max shouting that they were opening doors below and would be lowering the elevator just a bit. Emboldened by the dim greenish light from the emergency lights, Nanny decided it was now or never to make her next daring move. She said to Wilkes, "If we make it out of here alive, Sir Wilkes, I have two requests. One is that you never, never, NEVER mention this time to anyone, including ME, ever again!"

Wilkes hesitated. He wasn't sure he wanted to cover this moment in oblivion. He had thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, and wanted to repeat it often! But obviously Nanny did not, and, being a gentleman, Wilkes felt duty-bound to accede to her wishes. Nodding, he agreed. "Right. And your second request, Nanny?" His eyes were still fixed on the lips that had promised him so much, that he wanted to taste again very soon.

Nanny was silent for a long time, trying to gather her nerve. Wilkes' eyes rose to hers, questioningly. Suddenly the elevator jerked again, and shuddered, a loud screeching heard as the cables holding it in place moved under the strain. Nanny grabbed at his jacket, and Wilkes' hands gripped her upper arms. "The second request?" he repeated hurriedly.

"I want to spend a night with you," she said in a rush, "preferably tonight or, if necessary, some other time when Eloise is away."

"A NIGHT?" Wilkes asked, shock written all over his face. "NANNY!"

"I don't want to die a virgin, without having experienced lovemaking at least once, for sure, sure, sure! Not after all I've read about it!" Nanny explained rapidly, her face hot with embarrassment, but determination in every line.

"READ about it?" He blushed, but his voice trembled. Nanny looked at him closely. Was he just shocked, or was he ... laughing at her? After a long pause while she waited for his answer and looked around in trepidation as the elevator continued to shudder and emit weird noises, Wilkes finally said, "I suspect that I have regrettably not read the right books! What if ... what if I disappoint you? I ... I have never ... that is, I'm not sure I know quite what to do but ..."

Suddenly their stomachs seemed to turn upside down as the floor of the elevator seemed to drop from beneath their feet. Wilkes, terrified, clutched her closer and stammered, "Yes, yes, yes! Tonight, Nanny! We'll have our tryst tonight if we live through this! I PROMISE!"

The elevator tipped and stopped with a jerk, and they crashed into the side, barely managing to keep on their feet. Miraculously, the doors slid open, and Max met them. They had been saved! Hurrying out onto solid ground on the tenth floor, both Nanny and Wilkes had the same horrifying realization. Now they were bound by honour to spend an entire night together ... TOGETHER! Would either of them survive?

After enduring numerous apologies from Max, then Mr. Salamone, and finally Mr. Peabody himself, declaring that really, they were quite all right and no harm had been done, and no, they did not need an ambulance to take them to the Emergency at the nearest hospital to make sure there were no broken bones, Nanny and Wilkes were escorted onto another elevator which smoothly went back up to the sixteenth floor and deposited them there. As she stepped off, it occurred to Nanny that she had been going down to the lobby to get a paper. Oh well, she had something of much more importance to think about now for the rest of the day!

They walked down the hallway to Nanny's door, neither able to look the other in the eye as both were suddenly terrified at the prospect of that night. Wilkes feebly asked if she wished to join him for dinner, but Nanny said bluntly she'd not be able to eat a THING. Then she hastily thanked him for the invitation and muttered, "I'll see, see, see you at eight o'clock ..."

She was about to vanish into her room when Wilkes stammered, "Errrr, Nanny, one moment ... Are you, well, are you coming to MY place?"

Slowly Nanny turned, her eyes fixed on his tie pin. "I, aowww, my stars, stars, stars ... I think it would be best, if that is all right?"

"Right! My place. Best." His blush intensified. Fascinated, Nanny watched the dull red creeping up from his starched white collar and spreading over his cheeks. "Oh, and Nanny ...?"

"Hmmm?" Her eyes lingered on his mouth, and suddenly the evening was looking better as she imagined those lips on hers again. Her tongue came out unconsciously to lick her own suddenly-dry lips.

Wilkes, who had been eying HER lips, suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to throw her over his shoulder caveman-style and carry her off to his lair IMMEDIATELY to proceed with the ravishment. Barely containing himself, straining his self-control to the limit, he touched his hat and turned away, then swung back and said rapidly, "I suppose we should be appropriately attired in our nightclothes for this ... rendezvous?"

"Aowww! Yes ... I suppose so ..." Now Nanny's red face rivalled his.

"I should come here and escort you down the hallway?" he murmured uncomfortably.

"Naowww!" Nanny almost yelped, shaking her head firmly. Her eyes met his at last. "There is too much chance of us being seen. I'll check to make sure, sure, sure there's no one around, then ..."

"Right! Brilliant!" Again Wilkes turned away, then again he swung back abruptly. "And may I say that I am ... immensely flattered ... and, well ... you know, delighted ... to fulfill your request. Both of them." He skimmed his fingers along her cheeks and leaned closer.

Nanny tilted her face to him, her eyes wide open and her lips half-parted. She could feel him trembling, and that sent a new surge of desire through her. That a man as sophisticated and upper-class as Sir Wilkes might feel a little nervous or a trifle hesitant made her feel suddenly strong. His mouth hovered near hers for what seemed like forever, and Nanny closed her eyes, waiting for his kiss. She waited ... and waited ... then finally opened her eyes, dreading the rejection she was sure she would see in his gaze. Instead, he looked stunned and bewildered.

He almost fell backwards in his attempt to leave. "Tonight. Right. Eight o'clock. Nightclothes. My place. M-Magnificent." and he scurried down the hallway.

O o O o O o

Closing her door behind herself, Nanny leaned against it, touching her lips dreamily. She had kissed him! He hadn't pushed her away either, but rather, he had kissed her back! Of course, he had hesitated then obviously changed his mind about a kiss just now, but she hoped that meant that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to wait until this evening ... not that he regretted either of the previous kisses! This evening ... at LAST she was going to experience what hitherto she had only read!

Then it was as if cold water washed over her, and it was all Nanny could do not to open the door again and try to catch Sir Wilkes in order to call off the entire thing. How had she ever had the nerve to ask Sir Wilkes ... SIR WILKES! ... to make love to her?! Oh, my Lord! Now she had a date to meet him tonight – in her NIGHT CLOTHES! For a moment, Nanny's heart sank, then resolutely she made her way to her bedroom. If she was going to go through with this rendezvous, there was no way she was going to wear something drab and dingy! She began to go methodically through her drawers, trying to find something suitable to wear in which she would lose her virginity. Nanny gulped at the thought, but kept searching.

Wilkes, after slightly composing himself, paced back and forth in his suite, chastising himself for having agreed to such a preposterous suggestion. Oh, not that he wasn't eager, of course! But what did HE know about making love? Nanny had said she didn't want to die a virgin. He was almost certain that Nanny could have done better for herself than to pick on another virgin, especially one like himself who had never been part of the crowd talking about their various exploits or who had never read any of the 'right' books! He only had the faintest idea of what to do! Nanny deserved more than him! She deserved an incredible experience that she could cherish for the rest of her life. She deserved a marvellous, skilful lover. How he wished it COULD be him!

Unfortunately, it didn't seem that such a miracle would be happening in the next six or eight hours! Wilkes sighed. Well, he would have to do the best he could. Suddenly he perked up. Of course! There were BOUND to be instruction manuals ... books that he could get that would explain what to do and how to do it! There was a bookstore just a few blocks over. He would head over there right now. With any luck, he could spend some time looking through a variety of books, and no one would catch him doing it! The activity just might calm him down somewhat, too. Firmly resolved, Wilkes caught up his hat and cane and let himself out of his suite. If it was at all possible, he was going to see that Nanny's dream came true!

O o O o O o to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

By that evening, feeling exceedingly undressed in a silky nighty, her white dressing gown patterned with pink stars and black trim around the sleeves and gray slip-ons covering her bare feet, terrified at the thought of the next few hours, Nanny was a mass of nerves. She had picked up the telephone at least a dozen times over the course of the afternoon, ready to telephone Sir Wilkes and tell him she had changed her mind, but had only managed to complete dialing the number (after she HAD it following a long search and, in desperation, speaking to William who had kindly provided the information!) once. Sir Wilkes had not answered the telephone. Nanny's stomach was churning, her hands were shaking, and her knees were wobbly. She had taken a long, hot bath hoping to calm herself down, and in her efforts to quell her trepidation had resorted to a bottle of beer as well. Nothing had helped. Feeling resigned to ending the rest of her life overcome with shame at her effrontery, she peeked out her door at eight o'clock, and, seeing the hallway empty, ventured down towards Sir Wilkes' suite.

Standing outside Sir Wilkes' door, which she had only reached after numerous retreats, she hesitated a long time. Then, hearing the elevator bell, she hurriedly knocked. Oh my Lord! The last thing she needed that evening was to be CAUGHT by his door in her night clothes! Hearing voices approaching, and realizing it was Rachel and her friends obviously on their way to Mr. Peabody's suite, Nanny rapped on Sir Wilkes' door again, then in panic twisted the knob and pushed into Sir Wilkes' rooms, almost into his arms. Her fright had her ignore his proximity only until she had pushed the door almost closed, her eyes glued to the figures of the five young people who had appeared behind her. Had they seen her? Then she became aware of his body behind hers as he peered out the door as well, his head close to hers.

"Were you seen?" he asked worriedly, in a quiet voice.

"I ... I don't think so. And, they ARE busy visiting, for sure, sure, sure," Nanny was feeling breathless. Oh my sainted Aunt Fanny, she was very, very, _very_ aware of him, now. She swallowed hard, and closed the door firmly, turning slowly to face him.

Wilkes backed away, blushing vividly. "G - good evening, Nanny" he said at last, his hands nervously tightening the tie on his navy velvet dressing gown.

Nanny cringed inwardly. What had she been thinking earlier, in the elevator? She hadn't thought at _all_, for Lord's sake! Through her impetuosity, she had trapped them both in this horribly embarrassing situation! She wished the elevator had crashed with them in it, ending this horror before it had gone this far. She couldn't even respond to his greeting, she was so ashamed of herself. Then a firm knock came at the door. Her eyes wide with sudden panic, she looked at Sir Wilkes.

"It's ... it's most likely Bill. I ordered some ... Nanny, why don't you ... ummm ... just, well, the bedroom is there ... I shall join you when Bill has gone ... Just, well ... make yourself comfortable ..." Wilkes suggested desperately, his face a deep red. He clearly was every bit as ashamed by their proposed liaison as SHE was, Nanny realized, her heart sinking.

Nanny wasted no time moving in the direction Sir Wilkes had pointed her. Slipping into his room, she looked around wide-eyed at the candles, vases of flowers, and turned-down covers on the bed. Gulping, Nanny looked away from the bed towards the flowers and candles. Roses! He had filled the room with ROSES! Hearing William's voice thanking Sir Wilkes and wishing him a wonderful evening, Nanny gulped again, then threw off her dressing gown, jumped into the bed and pulled the covers up around her neck. In moments, Wilkes stepped into the room. He cleared his throat, then silently removed his own dressing gown to reveal a set of pale blue paisley silk pyjamas. He climbed into the other side of the bed and pulled the covers quickly up to his chin as well.

Lying rigidly side by side in the bed, both staring awkwardly at the ceiling to avoid looking at each other, neither one could think of what to say to break the ice. Wilkes was wondering if he should mention that he had spent the afternoon at a bookstore pouring over books which had caused him no end of embarrassment when he had been caught reading them. The cheeky young clerk had then chuckled and told him not to forget the rubbers, or the chicks wouldn't let him go all the way. Wilkes had obviously looked as blank as he had felt, and the young man had grinned and explained that a rubber was something he needed to purchase at a drug store, because not only was it the man's job to protect the woman, but if a woman was worried about becoming pregnant, she'd never let him get into her pants.

Blushing at the crudeness of the remark, Wilkes had come to the painful conclusion that although he didn't believe any of the positions described or illustrated in the books were possible for ANYONE let alone himself and Nanny, he simply MUST protect her at all costs from the ignominy of an unwanted pregnancy. Accordingly, his next stop had been at the drug store just down the street where, after wandering helplessly around the store for quite a while, he had finally gotten up the nerve to ask the male clerk for some "... er ... rubbers, if you know what I mean ..."

Now a box of them was hidden in the drawer of the night table by the bed. Wilkes flushed at the thought, and felt miserable. He had opened one of the packets that afternoon and had not managed to figure out how to put it on himself ... and he was very afraid that it was not going to be any easier this evening. He was, quite frankly, extremely worried at the thought of failing Nanny ... of not being able to ... well ... well, it seemed as though the stress of the afternoon had, er, _shrivelled_ him, and he was deathly afraid the limp, flaccid part of him presently nestled between his legs would make it impossible for him to give her what she had asked of him! He felt hot at his thoughts, and inwardly prayed she could not read them.

For her part, Nanny was agonizing over the feeling that she should just admit that this had been a nonsensical idea and thereby let them both off the hook. She knew Sir Wilkes was as embarrassed as she was, and knew it was all her fault. It was definitely up to her to say something. But what? Her eyes wandered over the roses, still astounded that he had so many in his bedroom. Did he always have them ... or dare she hope he had bought them especially for ... tonight? "You shouldn't have spent all that money on flowers," she said at last, her voice husky.

Wilkes jumped a bit. "Oh! Oh, it ... was nothing. Eloise told me you liked roses ..." His words trailed away.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes suddenly and unexpectedly filling with tears. He had bought roses ... because she liked them! Her head turned on the pillow and she tried to smile at him.

Taking a deep breath, Wilkes said, his eyes dropping to her lips for a brief moment, "Well, perhaps we should ..."

"Yes, perhaps we should, should, _should _..." Nanny agreed, somewhat faintly.

Neither moved. Then Nanny's eyes closed tightly and she pursed her lips, obviously waiting for him to kiss her. Wilkes gulped. "Oh! Yes, of course! Well, first, I must ... well, I understand it's ... I should ..." he half sat up, leaned over to fumble in the bedside table drawer, then grabbed a foil package and tried to tear it open.

Nanny opened her eyes and sat up too, gaping at the little foil square then at him. "Sir Wilkes ..." she began, tentatively.

"Protection, you know? So you don't get ... with child ..." He was sweating as he struggled to open the packet, wondering exactly how he was supposed to put the little circle of flimsy plastic on himself. It wasn't any clearer this evening than it had been this afternoon. Why weren't there instructions? Of course, he couldn't possibly have read them without his glasses anyway ... He inwardly cursed himself for never having done this before. More than anything, he wanted to give her the beautiful experience she had requested, and he was bungling the whole affair!

Nanny's hand came over his, and she stopped his fumblings. "Aoww, it's all right, Sir Wilkes. I rawther think that won't be necessary," she said gently.

"I don't understand ..." Wilkes said, bewildered. Had she changed her mind about it, because he was so inept? Surely it wouldn't take too long to figure out ... then his fingernail poked a hole in the rubber. He groaned. "I'm sorry. It's just that, well, I was told that the man must ..."

"I'm too, too, too old for it to matter," Nanny said bluntly, feeling a wave of tenderness wash over her. He was so sweet, so earnest ... so obviously out of his depth!

"Oh yes, yes! Right. Of course." Thankfully he cast the plastic and paper away, his face burning once again. She must think him an absolute bungler!

They both lay flat on their backs again, staring at the dim ceiling, breathing rather quickly. Nanny found herself wishing for a bolt of lightning to strike her dead. ANYTHING to get her out of this bed and this exceedingly awkward situation! "Sir Wilkes?" She spoke tentatively.

"Yes, Nanny?" His voice was strained, but polite.

"I am feeling rawther uncomfortable," Nanny confessed in a small voice. "Are you ...?"

"Oh yes. Quite. Quite. I don't suppose ... er ..."

"Yes?" she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful that he had changed his mind. Oh, my stars, stars, _stars_, she most certainly wished he HAD!

"Well, it's just that ... you see, I ..." he stammered, then fell silent.

Nanny finally made up her mind. She had started this fiasco, and it was obviously up to her to finish it. Yes, he would think her a fool, but there was no help for it. She sat up. "Sir Wilkes? I can't do this. I - I should never have asked you to ...."

Feeling relief washing over him, Wilkes sat up quickly, too. "Really, Nanny, I didn't mind ... but, well, I ... it just didn't seem ... not the right time ..."

Climbing out of the bed, Nanny pulled on her dressing gown. "I'm terribly sorry, Sir Wilkes ... I simply cannot apologize enough!"

"Tush, tush, tush ..." Wilkes scrambled out from under the covers on the bed himself and fought to put his arms into his own dressing gown as he continued to speak earnestly. "It was not your fault, Nanny! Not at all! I ... I _wanted_ it ... I thought. It's really not ..." now he blushed again, painfully, "not that I don't ... admire you ... you know ..."

Nanny couldn't bear to stay in his presence a moment longer. She was humiliated, a scorch of shame from head to toe. She hurried to the door and opened it, then pushed it closed again quickly, a stricken look on her face. "Rachel and her friends are still talking in the hallway! I ... I'd rawther not go right now. Sir Wilkes, might it be possible ...?"

"Please, Nanny! Please, stay for a bit!" Wilkes begged, not wanting a word of this to leak out in the hotel. "I, er, perhaps we might watch a spot of television? And ... and I have some wine ... or ..." he blushed again, "some beer ..."

"I'd absolutely love a beer, for sure, sure, sure!" Nanny said thankfully. They were two Victorians who now found themselves in the middle of the progressive twentieth century and it was very hard to adjust to the new times of the 1950's, for Lord's sake!

O o O o O o

They sat primly side by side, just as they had done a week ago while watching a movie. But now they were in their nightclothes and their bodies were touching since Wilkes had a love seat instead of a regular couch. Nanny took a gulp of her beer and found herself wondering if politeness and awkwardness would take the rest of the sizzling possibilities out of this evening and, indeed, what might pass as a future relationship between them, for Lord's sake! Still, now that they had tacitly agreed to forget about the lovemaking, she _was _feeling more comfortable. Just a tad, she amended, feeling the heat from his thigh all along hers. Oh, my Lord! NOW she was feeling attracted to him again? What on EARTH was wrong with her? She shivered slightly.

Then Wilkes jumped up. "Oh, Nanny, I have something for you." He hurried into the other room and returned in a moment with a thin package beautifully wrapped in Christmas paper.

"Aoww, Sir Wilkes," Nanny wasn't sure what to say. "I - I must say, I... I couldn't think of what to get YOU for Christmas..."

"I must confess that I didn't find this until today. As I was walking back to the Plaza this afternoon, I spotted this in the shop window and realized that I had found your Christmas gift at last. I stopped in and promptly bought it, asked them to gift wrap it for me, and, well, here it is..."

Nanny carefully opened the gift and stared at it silently for a moment while he watched her anxiously. Then her face broke into a smile that made her look beautiful for a moment. Wilkes' eyes widened, and for the first time that evening he felt a renewed stirring of his desire for her. Softly Nanny read aloud the words engraved on the plaque. "_Dance as though no one is watching, sing as though no one can hear, love as though you've never been hurt."_

"D-do you l-like it?" Wilkes stammered worriedly, standing before her and twisting his hands together. "It, well, it seemed to me that it was describing you... your, er, motto, you might say."

"It's ... it's wonderful, for sure, sure, sure," Nanny said, smoothing over the words with her fingers. Then she smiled up at him. "Thank you so very, very, very much!" Impulsively she put the plaque down on the table beside her and, before she lost her nerve, she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.

Wilkes beamed at her. Then embarrassment once more swept over them both. Nanny sat down and, picking up her drink, took another gulp. Wilkes pivoted around and turned on the television, turning the knob through the channels. He found a boxing match which he watched for a couple of seconds, not noticing that she was leaning forward to watch it avidly herself. She craned to see around him, and, seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, he said, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Nanny, but would you mind if I watched this match ... just for a minute?"

"Not at all. I rawther enjoy boxing ..." An understatement if she ever heard one, for Lord's sake!

"Really? Magnificent! How remarkable! Not many women like to watch a fight." Wilkes moved back to the love seat and took his seat beside her again, picking up his glass of beer and drinking some down... all the while keeping his eyes glued to the television.

Nanny resolved that she would do her best to watch the fights quietly, but it was very, very, VERY hard to sit still and not yell at the boxers. After a moment, she noticed that Sir Wilkes was twitching beside her. At a particularly exciting part in the match, Nanny bit her lip and clenched her hands together in an effort to restrain herself, then was flabbergasted when Sir Wilkes suddenly shook his fist at the television.

"Hit him!" he cried. "Yes, that's right! Use your right! No! The OTHER right! Uppercut! There! Yes!"

Openmouthed, Nanny stared at the man, then the television. Somewhat chagrined, but with a gleam still in his eyes, Wilkes glanced over at her and said, a trifle apologetically, "I'd forgotten these re-runs were on. I AM sor -- ..."

Nanny's attention was caught by something on the screen, and she interrupted him with a glad cry. "Marciano's fight with Charles from September 17th is coming on! I missed it then!"

"So did I, and Ring Magazine called it the Fight of the Year for 1954!" Sir Wilkes exulted. "At last they are showing it again!"

Their previous discomfort that evening forgotten, the two became intensely involved in the boxing match, both yelling and gesticulating wildly. They groaned in unison when Ezzard Charles managed to get to his feet in the second round at the count of two. They were on their feet when Rocky Marciano was in danger of being stopped because his nose was severely cut. Then, at the exciting conclusion in round eight when Marciano knocked out Charles, winning his forty-sixth fight and retaining his title as the heavyweight champion, Nanny and Wilkes threw their arms around each other and hugged each other tightly as they bounced, extremely excited at the outcome of the boxing match.

The surge of sexual desire that had surrounded them in the elevator that very morning suddenly returned with a bang. Nanny wanted to melt into his arms when she felt the unmistakable pressure of Wilkes' arousal against her hip. She bit back a moan and whispered, "We ... we probably shouldn't ..."

"You're right ..." he said huskily, not releasing her. "Although I do find that I am ... intrigued ... with the possibilities, you know ..."

"You ... you ARE? For sure, sure, _sure_?"

He pressed closer, and she trembled as strings of fire began to race through her veins. "I must confess, Nanny, that I have been dreaming about you, and quite embarrassing dreams, I must say."

Her mouth opened in shock. "You – you're just saying that ... to make me feel better."

"No, no! Indeed I am NOT just saying it! I truly do mean it, Nanny..." Releasing her in order to cup her face between his hands, Wilkes studied her, feeling something he couldn't describe. His gut clenched and his groin tightened, but his heart also beat a little faster and there was a feeling deep in his soul that if he failed her now, he would lose her and things would never be right again. Her mouth was made for long, drugging kisses and he wanted to take his time tasting this woman who had come so unexpectedly into his life. But how could he possibly tell her that? What words could he find to express his feelings?

In the end, words weren't necessary. He would never have found the right ones, anyway. Instead, he pressed his lips to hers. Her arms came up to his shoulders, perhaps to push him away, perhaps not, but as the kiss deepened, they slowly slid around his neck and drew him down with her as she fell back onto the love seat.

The kiss was all Nanny had ever dreamed of receiving. It lasted a scandalous length of time. Before it was over, Nanny had allowed Wilkes to press the whole of her body against his, and she had responded enthusiastically. Before it was over, she had coaxed his hands onto parts of her body that only moments earlier she had thought would be horrifyingly embarrassing to have touched. Before it was over, they were both weak with the ache of their desire.

"My love," Wilkes murmured against her lips, "forgive me. We should not be here... on the sofa... in the living room. Our first time together should be on... on a bed... on OUR bed... and not now. No, our first love-making will be on our wedding night... on our marriage bed. If..." He drew his head back and gazed at her with eyes heavy with passion and love. "If there is to BE a wedding night. Is there? Will you marry me, Nanny?"

"Oh, my Lord!" She gaped at him. "Me?" she asked foolishly. "You want ME to be your wife? But... but, you're above my station! You know..."

"I know that I love you, Nanny, and that you can make my happiness complete by marrying me. Will you?" Wilkes begged humbly. "I cannot blame you if you do not trust me. I am, well, I am new to love. And I am certainly no prize for ANY woman, let alone you. You deserve the best, Nanny, and that is not me. But I... I DO love you, Nanny, and I want you to marry me..."

"Oh, my Lord ..." Nanny breathed again, her eyes wide and her heart beating wildly. "You LOVE me? You love ... ME? But ... but HOW?"

Wilkes smiled, and touched her cheek tenderly. "You have always done an admirable job with Eloise... but what has dazzled me the most over the last few months has been you. YOU, Nanny. You are beautiful, inside and out, and I want you for myself, to make me a better person... one worthy of your love. I need your vitality, your exuberance, your..." he blushed a little, "your body. Yes, Nanny, I love you. Could... do you think you could ever feel anything for me?"

"Oh, for sure, sure, sure!" Nanny almost cried with happiness. "You must KNOW I love you!"

They held each other closely on the loveseat, wordless for a moment, then Wilkes murmured into her ear, "Stay with me tonight, Nanny? Just like this? I know sitting here on the sofa is... well, it's not as comfortable as a... bed... but I dare not be with you in a bedroom. Not now. I couldn't resist you again. As I said before, I want our bodies to unite for the first time as a... well, as a marriage commitment. Does... does that sound dreadfully dull to you, Nanny?"

"Naow, naow, _naow_! It sounds... absolutely divine, divine, divine!" She sighed happily and snuggled against him. "Sir Wilkes? I..." she broke off, flushing, feeling that she should call him something other than his name and title!

"Willy. Call me Willy. It makes me, well, I forget that I'm old, and I feel young again with you. Please, Nanny?"

"Well, I ..."

Whatever she was about to say was soon forgotten as his mouth covered hers again, and they moved perilously close after all to anticipating their wedding night now that their awkwardness had eased into desire! When the first heat of desire cooled slightly, they began to talk, still snuggled close to one another. They both tried to cram two lifetimes of thoughts and feelings and experiences into one night of shared confidences during their first foray into the magic of love. After they were forced to pause for breath in their talking, they continued their conversation in the form of love murmurings and unremembered nonsense as they kissed and adored each other throughout the long, long, long hours of the winter night, succumbing to a sweet, contented sleep only in the wee hours of the morning, still wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning, the entire Plaza Hotel was electrified by the news that Sir Wilkes was to marry Eloise's nanny the following week. The only person not taken completely by surprise was Bill, who had heard all about Nanny's interest in the distinguished gentleman months ago from Eloise. He immediately made plans to be present when Eloise and her mother returned later that day since he wanted to see Eloise's first reaction to the news himself, and in the meantime he congratulated the joyful couple wholeheartedly... inwardly wondering if they could possibly be as happy as he was with his Rachel. (And of course they were, were, _were_, for Lord's sake!)

THE END!!


End file.
